A HERO'S REVENGE: My piont of view
by THE KNIGHT OF HELL
Summary: GOT BORED WROTE THIS EXPECT UPDATES 2 A WEEK MORE OR LESS NARUTO IS OUT FOR REVENGE PLANNING DOWNFALL OF VILLAGE NARUTO/HARM FROM NARUTO SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

13 years ago, a man named Minato Namikaze sacrifices his life for the Hidden Leaf Village for the leaves. The nine-tail fox was attacking his village and as the Hokage, it was his duty to protect it. So he seal it knowing he couldn't stop it, so he chose his son knowing his blood was the only would take the demon.

Flashing through 125 hand seals in 20 seconds, he prepares himself to summon the death god to seal him away into his baby. Looking at his some son who was barely a few hours old, he was crying knowing he would never raise his son or teach him. I'm so sorry Naruto for doing this, buts it's the only way. Cried Minato. Ready kid. Let's do this Gamabunta. Farewell hidden village of the leaves and farewell Naruto. The ninjas of the Konohagakure had to watch their Yondaime Hokage gave up his life to seal away the nine-tail fox.

Several hours later, the Sandaime Hokage was in his office holding Naruto Uzumaki. Giving a yawn, he walks to his window still holding Naruto. It was only a bit of luck he save Naruto from being killed by the council or use as a weapon. I'll do everything I can to help your boy Minato. Said a very tired newly reinstated Kage. I miss the good old days where I could read my Icha Icha Paraside books. Giggling at the end. Next thing he knew Kakashi Hatake barge in saying where is the demon. Calm down Kakashi. Saratobi said in a concern voice. He killed my sensei who was the closest thing I had to a father. Cried out Kakashi. Shut the fuck up Kakashi, a lot of people lost families members. I'm declaring this a double SS rank secret, any one talking about this will be executed so go tell the council to piss off and that's the law. The matter is closed now Kakashi, Naruto will live and be kept same or else. Roar the Third Hokage. Kakashi never experience this just mumble fine with a lot of curse under his belt. God I hate my job Saratobi said to Naruto who just giggled and fell asleep. Sighing he turn to his paper work which was stack pretty high. He look at the sleeping form of Naruto mumbling about Minato leaving him his paper work and how lucky the baby get's to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years since the defeat on the nine tail fox, the village has been considering nearly repair and that is not what this chapter is about.

Naruto was not stupid considering what people gave him (guess) on his birthday and anytime they feel like it. He knew that he contain the nine tail fox (kyubi no yoto) since he discover his chakra last week and knew enough when they call him demon brat or demon. He also knew that his ANBU bodyguards hated his especially the gray haired captain named Kakashi Hatake. They only same his from death like about a dozen times only at the last minute. The hokage is a fool. Though Naruto one sunny day. I wonder why he can't just let me live in another place, but no, he wants me live in a apartment that is starting to fall about and the fact that he can't do shit to help me without the idea favorlism. Naruto said out load.

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER

Damn villagers. Said a very bruise and tired Naruto. Can't believe the old man let them do this to me. Though Naruto barely dodging a hailstorm of shuriken or kunai. After being save barely when several chunins join in with the mob. Naruto was in the hospital suffering from several fire style: grand fireball techniques, water style: water dragon no jutsu, a wind style: trade blow, and one shadow shuriken no jutsu. Did he later complain to the hokage for not moving to a better place and a place closer to the hokage office? I'm sorry Naruto but I can't do this since the council over turns my decision and even if I did, their called it favorlism. Repeated the old hokage with a sigh. It isn't fair. Screeched Naruto at the very old man. I'm very sorry but please get some sleep while I get something to eat. Saratobi insisted. Fine. Saying Naruto in defeat. Looking out side of him window, Naruto wonder what it would be like to be accepted, then a horrible thing to his mind. Since I can't be accepted he, I'll make this village pay for his arrogance by destroying and creating my own village. VILLAGE OF THE KITSUNE. Laughing in his head, planning for the future and getting allies and friends as fast as possible. I'll start with the Hyuga Hinata.

MAY THE DOWNFALL OF KONAHAGAKURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I DON'T NARUTO OR NARUTO RELATED STUFF.


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto POV_

Naruto was having a bit of difficult getting (trying) to find this Hinata Hyuuga, since he was hated. His senses of a jonin due to the fox's constent powers of healin on Naruto finally gave him something to help him against the mobs of villagers he plan to kill one day. After several hours, he found her with her mother which happen to be Miko Hyuuga. Carefuly planning his approach, Naruto came up with a great if not brilliant plan. Walking with his head down, he accidently ( if you say) bump into Hinata where she was playing in the sand box leading to where he fell on top of her. "Sorry" as on cue (guess who). It's ok. What's your name? ask a surprised if not a bit worried Hinata. "Naruto Uzumaki" replied a sad Naruto.

_Hinata POV_

Hinata was happing a bit unpleasant day beginning with her daily training since two. Several minutes later after practice in which she was scowled. She left to the park with her mother to relax and enjoyed some free time. After bumping into the boy, she couldn't help to be surprised on the boy around her age more or less with really blond hair, three whisker like marks on each cheek, a black shirt over a long sleeved blood red shirt, long black pants with several orange and blood red lines going down the pants legs in a pattern, and black combat boots with blood red finger less gloves with a back hand metal plates with the leaf symbol. "Naruto Uzumaki" replied a sad Naruto.

My name is Hinata Hyugga answer a blushing worried Hinata. Several feet away stood Miko who actually cared for the boy since she was friends with Kushina Uzumaki. Walking to the boy, Miko ask him if he would like to play with Hinata since explaining i knew your mother and look a lot like her. He replied with a simple yes. Hinata played with Naruto for about half a hour and ask (Hinata ask) if he wanted to come over.

He looks a lot like Kushina. though Miko. A bit like Minato too. sad that he was a orphaned. Miko replied that it was ok started to walk to the compound. "Naruto" asked a scepital Miko. "yes" do you always walk alone.? "yes, since no ones likes to play with me or ever give me a chance" "I'll be your friend Naruto-kun." guess. Thanks Hinata-chan. Now all i have to do if convince Hiashi that the boy can stayed for dinner. If with that the trio enter the compound.

_Naruto POV_

Excellent, I befriended the Hyuuga heir and got a supporter in a way. Now i have to do is gert Hiashi to help me in a way let me play with Hinata-chun if i may say Pretty and maybe a future arranged wife. The first step to destroyed this vilage is on his way. Holding hands with Hinata, Naruto enter the Hyuuga compound.


End file.
